Bellows by Dark
by Marta Peperoni
Summary: O mundo vive uma era de crise. O ano é 1682. Algumas das mais influêntes ceitas secretas estão abdicando. 7 jovens, cada um de uma ceita diferente, treinados por representantes das ceitas, são indicados para ser o novo hierofonte. .::FICHAS ESCOLHIDAS::.
1. Adumbro

**Bellows by Dark**

**(**_Baseado no livro _**Sociedades Secretas**_ e no filme _**Névoa)**

O mundo vive uma era de crise. O ano é 1682. Algumas das mais influêntes ceitas secretas estão abdicando.

7 jovens, cada um de uma ceita diferente, treinados por representantes das ceitas, são indicados para ser o novo _hierofonte_¹... As ceitas, completamente separadas e em busca de poder, não poderam conter o amor dos jovens por Seres das Trevas, os _Necrofilicos_², inimigos das tais ceitas secretas.

Elas eram:

* * *

**Illuminati - **Seu lider era conhecido como Alam, o rei da luz no fim do túnel. Seu nome real é desconhecido. A Illuminati foi formada há muitos anos atrás, por Tsunade, que foi assassinada por um Druso em 1500. Ela entregou sua posse para Alam, que, com a poção Illuminatia, viveu quase 300 anos. Foi ele que treinou o Escolhido para sucede-lo e confraternizar com as outras ceitas secretas. A Illuminati não possui preconceitos sexuais e diz-se viver em um mundo dominado pelo poderio. Lá, a mensão de dinheiro não é tolerada, embora, com a desinstável situação do mundo das sociedades secretas, a âmbição torne-se o dom mais malévolo dentro da Illuminati, que está encarregada de escolher o novo hierofonte.

Poderes: Os Illuminati são famosos por Tsunade ser considerada a hierofonte do século 12, são aceitos em qualquer sociedade e sabem ser dissimulados e fingir muito bem. Apenas Illuminatis do nível mais alto conseguem se revigorar e, no segundo nível, podem preparar poções malignas ou para o bem das pessoas.

Fraquesas: Apesar de serem uma ceita muito famosa entre os seus, são menos conhecidos que os Companheiros, artistas derivados da Tariqa, os quais foram conquistados por Alam em 1512, além de, então, serem odiados por admiradores Companheiros.

* * *

**Maçonaria - **Possívelmente a mais famosa ceita secreta, a maçonaria é o lar do líder Wilson, ex-hierofonte e sucessor de Jiraya, o Primeiro. Na realidade, o fundador ainda vive, mas em luto pela crise que começou por uma guerra entre a Golden Down, a Maçonaria e a Illuminati pelo poder. Jiraya, o Primeiro, então passou para o hierofonte da época e ex-maçon, Wilson. Porém no momento de crise, tendo dado ás costas ao poder para casar-se com uma neófita (não pertencente á nenhuma comunidade secreta), Wilson tomou apenas o poder da Maçonaria. Segundo O Primeiro, as mulheres, por serem um sexo atraente e sensual, os desmartelavam e deixavam fracos, por isso elas não são aceitas.

Poderes: Os de nivel 33º conseguem curar seus ferimentos e são muito dificeis de morrer, os de outros niveis tem habilidades em batalha incessantes.

Fraquesas: Por estarem longe do convivio de mulheres graças á teoria e Jiraya, o Primeiro, deixam-se levar muito fácil e o prazer é uma arte para os Maçons.

* * *

**Golden Dawn (Aurora Dourada) - **Derivada da Astrum Argentum, foi criada por Kabuto, leal seguidor de Orochimaru (Astrum Argentum, fundador, conhecido como o homem mais cruel do mundo.) durante o acidente em Berlim que levou á morte de mais de 600 membros da _Astrum A._ em 1512, quando foram mandados para desfrutar da derrota dos Companheiros e, quando os Illuminati estivessem escassos e práticamente mortos, subjugá-los. Assim como o principio da original, a Golden Dawn (conhecida também como Aurora Dourada), ainda comandada por seu criador, cativa muito a fome por poder não importando os meios, mas sim o resultado final. É das que mais lutaram em busca do poder, e práticamente todos os seus membros almejam se tornar um dos Escolhidos e, até mesmo, Hierofonte.

Poderes: Perversos e malignos, porém sensuais e sútis. De todos, são os melhores assassinos, perdendo somente para a original, Astrum Argentum.

Fraquesas: Selaram muitos acordos e devem muito á Orochimaru (fundador da A.A.)sempre estão devendo algo á alguém.

* * *

**Tariqa de Shadhiliya - **O poder espiritual da Tariqa de Shadhiliya (Ou, simplesmente, Tariqa) só não supera os Xamânicos. Seu fundador é desconhecido até hoje, mas passou anos aprendendo rituais com os Xamânicos e Drusos, absorvendo e transformando conhecimento em realidade. Em cada base da Tariqa, há um xeique, e apenas ele conhece a identidade do fundador. O xeique comanda todos os cultos e atividades da Tariqa, que tem um lado mais espiritual e voltado para a natureza e o mundo. O Escolhido é treinado pelo xeique oriental, para aprender a viver em paz com a natureza, ser gentil, sábio e, no mais, respeitar e compreender os segreods da Tariqa de Shadhiliya, o qual o maior é a identidade do fundador.

Poderes: Suas feridas são fechadas com facilidade, e podem até mesmo driblar a morte. Um Tariqa de nível dois (um Xeique, no então nome dado por eles) é capaz de matar com apenas um olhar.

Fraquesas: Como a Golden Dawn, também são derivados de outras ceitas, mas os Tariqas, estando em paz com a natureza, tornam-se ingênuos e sensíveis demais.. O bastante para serem chantageados e usados sem nem ao menos notar.

* * *

**Xamânicos - **Os Xamânicos tem como antepassados os Necrófilos, seres da noite, que dominaram a região oriental onde fica situado. Foram os necrófilos que ensinaram á humanos que julgaram serem sãos o suficiente para não abusar e disputar o poder á curar, á fazer tudo o que sabem. Originalmente inspiraram diversas lendas e ceitas, além de serem reconhecidos mundialmente como os mais poderosos do mundo das sociedades secretas. Em 1462, fizeram o Acordo de Paz com o representante Druso, Heraiel (agora substituido por Lady Hinata, das Ilhas dde Cecília, irmã da representante Xamânica, Lady Sakura) que deteve o colapso no dito ano e evitou a escolha errada de mais de 10 hierofontes da Golden Dawn e da Astrum Argentum.

Poderes: São conhecidos também como "Leitores de Alma", pois podem ver a real intenção de um ser humano e entrar em contato com os mortos.

Fraquesas: São muito fracos em lutas.

* * *

**Drusos - **Os antepassados dos Drusos também são Necrófilos, mas são Necrófilos traídores que viveram muito tempo peregrinando até encontrar o local ideal para se estabelecer e tentar serem normais - assim como os Neófitos (aqueles que não possuem nenhuma ceita secreta). Disso foi criado a Ceita Drusa, a que faz de tudo para ser uma ceita e, ao mesmo tempo, não ser. Eles, ao contrário de muitas, têm um deus, o Buda, e a Ioga é prática agradável e mais do que necessária. Agora liderados por Lady Hinata, a treinadora do Escolhido, os Drusos moram em periferias fazendo rituais sagrados á seu deus mas, no mais, tentando misturar-se com os humanos.

Poderes: Poucos, exceto que também podem comunicar-se com os mortos e, o Escolhido, dizem que poderá lacrar a alma de uma pessoa maligna.

Fraquesas: Assim como os Xamânicos, são fracos em lutas e sensíveis á armas brancas.

* * *

**Astrum Argentum - **Fundada por Orochimaru (conhecido como o Homem mais Cruel do Mundo) em 1394, apenas decaiu em um acidente em Berlim em 1512, que levou á morte de mais de 600 membros devotos á seu líder. Orochimaru foi morto também nesse dia pelas ceitas unidas e pelo hierofonte da época, um Tariqa que era antigo inimigo do fundador. Mas a Astrum Argentum continuou, sempre em uma disputa por poder que poderia levar á fatalidade no mundo das Sociedades Secretas. Agora comandada por Uchiha Madara, um desconhecido que sabe-se apenas pertencer á um grupo fugitivo de Necrófilos, farão de tudo para que seu Escolhido torne-se hierofonte.

Poderes: Em luta não há quem seja melhor, invocam os mortos apenas degradantes do que os Xamânicos e os Drusos, e sua _Jesus Christ Pose_³ é admirada por muitos e arma letal.

Fraquesas: Novamente a Jesus Christ Pose, sempre há alguém que sabe que um Astrum Argentum não é tão sincero quanto parece ser.

* * *

_Neófilo - _Humano que não possui uma Ceita Secreta.

_Hierofonte - _Durante uma época de caos, um líder em comum para todas as ceitas será eleito, e ele terá poder absoluto em tudo e todos.

_Necrófilo - _Seres das Trevas, conhecidos também como Vampiros, ancestrais de todos das Ceitas.

_Jesus Christ Pose - _Segundo Sérgio Couta (Sociedades Secretas), a pose de Jesus Cristo é passar-se por alguém que não é para ganhar preferência de todos e, depois, o assassinato.

* * *

**Modelo de Fichas (Os Escolhidos)**

Sobrenome/Nome:

Idade: (Entre 14 e 20 anos)

Aparência:

Personalidade:

Ceita: (Uma das sete.)

Medos/Fobias:

História: (Porque foi Escolhido, Como, e mais.)

Porque entrou nessa Ceita:

Cena: (Opcional)

Par: (Lista abaixo)

Relação entre Vocês: (Opcional)

Parente: (Algum parente que possa ajudar na história?)

Extras:

Aceita morrer?:

Posso mudar algo em sua ficha?:

* * *

**Lista de Pares:**

Itachi (Necrófilo/Vampiro)

Sasuke (Necrófilo/Vampiro)

Madara/Tobi (Necrófilo/Vampiro/Líder da Astrum Argentum)

Neji (Necrófilo/Vampiro)

Naruto (Necrófilo/Vampiro)

Sasori (Necrófilo/Vampiro/Espião)

Gaara (Necrófilo)

* * *

**Yoo!**

**Pessoal do **Fanfic de **, alguém lembra de mim?**

**Eu saí faz um mês pra pegar folga 8D**

**Obrigada pela indicação á Melhor Escritora e terem feito de Bellows by Dark a fic com maior quantidade de fichas e a Fic do Ano!**

**Amo muito vocês todos, em breve estarei de volta depois de uma breve temporada no **Fanfiction Net**!**

**Beijos e muitas fichas, ok?**

**(PS: O Fanfic de Fichas está em reforma T.T)**

**By **Marta Peperoni

* * *


	2. Assassinatium

**Bellows by Dark**

**(**_Baseado no livro _**Sociedades Secretas**_ e no filme _**Névoa)

* * *

**

Fichas escolhidas :P

_Nakajima Christopher **(**_Shii-sensei_**) - Tariqa de Shadhiliya. Escolhido. **Par de Hinata._

_Daidouji Miya **(**_Lilly Angel88_**) - Tariqa de Shadhiliya. Candidata.** Par de Naruto._

_Kiryuu Yakumo **(**_Sary-chan_**) - Golden Dawn. Escolhida. **Par de Sayuri. (?)_

_Kiryuu Sayuri **(**_Sary-chan**_) - Illuminati. Escolhida. _**_Par de Yakumo. (?)_

_Bryan Jean Nicholas **(**_Amigo_**) - Maçonaria. Escolhido. **Par de Nathiely. (?)  
_

_Theodore West **(**_Shii-sensei**_) - Maçonaria. Candidato. _**_Par de Tenten.  
_

_Ser **(**_Miko Nina Chan**_) - Astrum Argentum. Escolhida. _**_Par de Itachi._

_Dandara Black **(**_Demétria Blackwell_**) - Astrum Argentum. Candidata. **Par de Sasori._

_Nathiely Labella Angie **(**_Death Angels2_**) - Astrum Argentum. Candidata. **Par de Bryan. (?)_

_Koori Eien **(**_Kacau LM_**) - Xamânicos. Escolhida. **Par de Neji._

_Sayako **(**_Luna Stuart_**) Drusos. Escolhida. **Par de Sasuke._

_

* * *

_**DIFICULDADES

* * *

  
Kiryuu Yakumo e Kiryuu Sayuri - **Quando li a ficha das duas, me veio em mente um incesto yuri, desculpe, mas me deu uma idéia perfeita das duas e no começo de tudo serão mais que rivais: serão inimigas mortais, além de as duas nutrirem certa paixonite por Kakashi, só que as duas não contam que na disputa uma poderia se apaixonar pela outra. Tem algum problema, Sary-sann? Quero dizer, se tiver me avise que eu farei o possível para mudar, ok? ;D

**Nathiele e Bryan - **Quando li a ficha dos dois, logo pensei em um beijo entre Nathiele e Bryan. Senti um clima entre eles, e logo no primeiro capítulo não consegui me segurar e tive de fazer pelo menos um sonho entre eles, hehe! Desculpe não colocá-los com os pares pedidos, mas realmente não pude colocar esses dois com alguém que não fosse eles mesmos. Amey a Nathie e o Bryan, e acho que seria mais fácil de escrever com eles como um casal. Qualquer problema, avisem e eu mudo tudo ;P

**Daidouji Miya - **Bom, primeiramente vi que tinha Naruto como primo. Coloquei você com o par escolhido, mas logo depois li a ficha de Miko Nina Chan, da personagem Ser, e tive de desistir. Coloquei com a segunda opção, mas então apareceu Sayako, de Luna Stuart, e mais uma vez tive de desistir. Estava quase colocando você na lista só que sem par, quando me lembrei do primo. Naruto. Imaginei que, como adorava o romance dos primos Hyuuga, adoraria escrever cenas românticas entre Daidouji Miya e Uzumaki Naruto. Por isso, coloquei ela com ele. Qualquer coisa, avisa :)

**Sobre Dandara Black, Nathiely Labella e Ser - **Quando comecei a escrever, não sabia qual dessas três seria a escolhida, mas então vi alguns detalhes nas fichas. Nathy, como já disse, seria par de Bryan, e eu não colocaria os dois, tão amigos, disputando por poder. Ou ela iria e desistiria por ele estar no meio, ou então não seria classificada. E é isso que vai acontecer, Nathy não será a escolhida, pensei. Dandara, bom, ela era irmã de Madara e, bem, o que iria parecer se ela fosse a escolhida da Astrum Argentum? Nada bom, nada bom, alertou o meu cérebro. Li mais uma vez a ficha de Ser e percebi que, dado ás circuntâncias, seria melhor ela ser a escolhida. O fato de Dandara ser irmã de Madara me deu um bom motivo para uma forte rivalidade dela com Ser e com Nathy, mas simplesmente não acho que uma delas seja mais qualificada no momento do que a Ser, sinto muito, mas logo arranjei um jeito de vocês entrarem na história! ;3

**Sobre Miya, Christopher e Hinata - **Não, não, eu não fiz a Miya gostar do Chris, mas sendo ele o melhor amigo dela e estar dando mais bola para a Hinata do que para ela, e todos compararem a Miya com a Hinata, fez com que houvesse um forte ódio por parte da Orquidea para com a Pérola. Não tenho muito o que explicar, mas fiquem tranqüilos, o ódio não tem nada a ver com Christopher, bom, pelo menos não _daquele_ jeito! xD

* * *

**Primeiro - **Assassinatium

Era noite escura. A mansão detinha um som de grilos cantando em suas gaiolas, que deveriam dar sorte aos moradores. Os criados terminavam de limpar o saguão principal, e os convidados benevolentes Illuminati começavam a sair. Mas a garota de tranças, possuindo um cabelo negro em seus reflexos vermelhos, o rosto branco como o de um fantasma iluminado pela luz da lareira, continuava sentada em sua cadeira, as pernas torneadas cruzadas em um ato sensual. Alam não ficou certamente surpreso em vê-la ali, com uma taça entrelaçada nos dedos, olhando os criados com repulsa, sem demonstrar completamente. Ela levou a taça, que, agora sabia Alam, estava cheia até o beiril, á boca, e tomou em um gole apenas.

- Porque ainda está aqui, Sayuri-san? - Ele perguntou, sentando-se em sua poltrona de linho vermelho. Sem responder nada, a jovem de nome Sayuri continuou com a taça colada aos lábios e olhou á tudo atentamente.

- Kakashi não veio. - Ela surpreendeu o velho com a voz embargada cheia de desprezo, porém calma e arrastada. - Ótimo. Assim posso conversar á sós com você.

- Diga-me, Sayuri-san, ainda quer conclamar o Conclave para retirar Yakumo-sama do poder, não é? - Alam perrguntou, semi-cruzando as mãos, entrelaçando os dedos em frente ao seu nariz.

- Sabe que não foi justo, sensei. - Reclamou a morena, abaixando a cabeça em um ar sério que a deixava muito melhor, pensou o homem. Afinal, sim, era velho, mas ainda possuia uma cabeça humana e tola. - Yakumo conseguiu o poder por não seguir as regras da Golden Dawn, enquanto eu, que sigo as regras Illuminatias e não tenho nada com algum profano, o senhor exita em dar-me o cargo por ser uma mulher! E onde está o livre arbitrio, o contra-preconceito de sexos que o senhor tanto venera? - Exaltou-se Sayuri, mas sua aparência ainda era calma. Seus olhos olhavam profundamente avassaladores para seu mestre e seu "criador". Se antes Alam perguntava-se se Sayuri teria ficado irritada com seu ato, agora sabia que sim, e sorria internamente com isso. Decidiu não discutir com aquela garota. Sim, ela teria seu lugar por direito na Illuminati, sim, por ter se manifestado.

- Vá dormir, criança. Sabe que o cargo de poder é seu, mas não fique tão obsecada pelo mundo de poderio em que vivemos. A crença das Sociedades Secretas, em principal da Illuminati, é ser pacifico e calmo. Não queira que vossa irmã consiga que o Conclave retire-vos da posição a que tem direito? Então vá dormir, menina. Durma bem, e tenha bons sonhos. - Ao que disse isso, ainda irritada, a morena fez uma rápida reverência á seu mestre e afastou-se, rebolando sensualmente. Alam não notou, mas naquele momento, olhava hipnotizado para a escolhida. "Se eu fosse mais jovem", pegou-se pensando. "Não," rápidamente tirou da cabeça. "Sayuri é, por direito, de Hatake Kakashi. E eu, líder dos Illuminati, não posso deixar-me ser usado por minha própria pupila." - Sakura. - Ele chamou a aia, que chegou correndo no local, os cabelos rosados desgrenhados e a roupa desarrumada. - Prepare o ritual, chame Kakashi e Gaara quando estiverem prontos. Peça para que tragam seus punhais.

E, ajeitando algo em sua bolsa com um sorriso indecifrável, Sakura fez isso. Kakashi e Gaara, punhais em mão, desceram a escada e trancaram-se na sala. Até a alvorada.

**oOo**

- Assassinato de um líder? - Perguntou rapaz. Sua feição era oval e calma, seus cabelos castanhos-acinzentados e os olhos.. Que olhos! Castanho oliva!

Era nisso que pensava sua companheira, sem prestar sequer atenção no que ele falava com o xeique á frente deles. Não que Daidouji Miya gostasse de Nakajima Christopher, estava longe disso mas, céus, ele era lindo. Aliás, ele era divino, ao ver dela. Um tanto desajeitado, mas fazia parte de seu charme. Ela deu um sorriso discreto e apoiou a cabeça na mão, tentando que as palavras que os dois trocavam entrasse por seus ouvidos.

- Alam, o líder da Illuminati, foi morto ontem á noite. - Explicava o xeique. Ah! Pensou Miya, desapontada. "Sinto pena do pobre homem.. Afinal, toda e qualquer vida humana deve ser cultivada!" - Dizem os jornais que foi em algum ritual secreto, por usarem o olho de Horus, mas nossa intercedente médica que está a analisar o corpo de Alam, Hinata, não sabe de nenhum ritual parecido. Na casa, ao todo, todos os Illuminatis estiveram. Fora eles, com ele antes do crime estiveram sua protegida Kiryuu Sayuki, seu prometido Hatake Kakashi, um mistério para nós todos que morava na mansão com benção de Alam, Sabaku no Gaara, e sua criada Haruno Sakura.

"Sakura? Oh!" Pensou, mais uma vez, a jovem, arregalando os olhos de espanto. "Não é a dita-cuja amiguinha colorida do meu primo, Naruto? Será que.. Ele pode estar envolvido nisso?"

- Hinata está examinando o corpo? Então ela não está no tarebe. - Comentou Chris, olhando para o lado um pouco corado com a suposição, fazendo o xeique dar um sorriso.

- Esta não é a senda de Hinata Hyuuga. Ela adora estar ao ar-livre e colher flores, se realmente deseja saber, meu bom Ali. - Todos na Tariqa de Shadhiliya oriental tinham um codenome, o que fazia a doce donzela perguntar-se o porque de a chamarem de Orquidea, e á Christopher de Ali. Sim, ela cheirava á Orquideas, mas não gostava tanto de flores quanto Hyuuga Hinata. Porque não chamavam a prodigio de Orquideas? Simples, porque ela era prodigio.

Daidouji Miya, ao contrário de seu companheiro Nakajima Christopher, não gostava nem um pouco de Hyuuga Hinata. Aquela garota estranha que gagueijava e corava por tudo parecia tão falsa e dissimulada ao ver da jovem, se passando por inocente e pobrezinha o tempo todo. Frequentemente comentava-se na Hyuuga, em quanto era linda, e a comparavam tão frequentemente com Miya, de uma família que a gerações estava na Tariqa, que ela cansava-se. Porque Hinata é linda e doce, e a Daidouji, ah, ela é sincera e todas essas coisas, mas a Hyuuga é certamente mais bonita do que Miya! Além do mais, quem casaria-se com uma mulher que pode ultrapassar a força do marido? E, depois de todos esses comentários, eles riam. Todos, menos ela, Christopher e o xeique. Até mesmo Hinata tinha de suprimir algumas risadinhas. Esse era apenas mais um de diversos motivos para a jovem odiar a médica dos Tariqa, e outro deles era Christopher, seu melhor amigo, que dava mais atenção á ela do que á sua suposta única amiga.

Chris, ou como diria o xeique, Ali, deu um sorriso como se dissesse obrigado, e virou as costas para eles. Fazendo biquinho, Miya sentou-se debaixo da árvore, olhando fixo os passos de Chris.

- Escute, Orquidea. - Ela arrepiou-se ao ouvir a voz do xeique próxima ao seu ouvido. - Se mais uma morte acontecer, você terá de lutar com ele e quem ganhar assumirá meu lugar. Sabes disso.

Sim, ela sabia. Mas não imaginava o porque de lutar com seu melhor amigo, apenas por uma posição de poder. Mas logo, saberia.

**oOo**

- Bryan. - Disse o rapaz á sua frente, dando um sorrisinho cinico. - Aonde pensa que vai?

- Aonde você jamais iria, Theodore. - Revidou o outro, tentando passar, mas o rapas, Theodore, era forte demais e conseguia impedir bem sua passagem.

- Oh, onde? Escafundeu de Judas? - Riu o primeiro.

- Não, para uma possível morte. - Murmurou Bryan, parando e olhando para baixo. Era aluno de Maçonaria á meses, enquanto Theodore chegara a algumas poucas semanas, se dando bem em tudo e o usando para aprender coisas e poder ter acesso ao conhecimento secreto Maçônico. Seu padrinho Maçon não era nada mais, nada menos que Wilbur, filho rebelde do líder Wilson, que durante todos os meses em que tivera Bryan como aluno queixara-se do comportamento do filho.

- Oh, então, pode ir. - Riu Theodore, abrindo passagem. Olhando torto para ele e admitindo que não estava em vantagem no momento, deixou-se passar e continuou seu caminho, enquanto o outro apenas olhava insatisfeito o olhar irado que uma garota da Maçonaria Mista, Mitsaschi Tenten, lançava para ele. "Tomara que Nathiely esteja..." Ele murmurou para si mesmo. Os pensamentos decolando da rua e indo até os cabelos revoltos de uma jovem com quem ele sonhava á alguns dias.

**oOo  
**

- Ouviu o que dizem, Ser? - Chamou uma voz fria.

A jovem Ser, usando um tomara-que-caia cinza rasgado e manchado de sangue, as pernas torneadas á mostra, como uma deusa, parou de atirar facas em um boneco de palha á sete metros dela. Cinco das seis jogadas haviam acertado o coração.

- O que dizem, Dandara? - Ela perguntou, em um misto de irônia e rudez, os olhos opacos encarando o olho com a pinta da outra, os cabelos negro ébano caindo recém-lavados pelas costas desnudas.

Dandara era uma beldade, a pele quase albina e os cabelos negros cortados em V sob os olhos com pinta e um lábio sedutor. Usava um vestido de pano negro cheio de rasgos e mais panos por debaixo dele, o deixando rodado. Girava uma espada metálica nas mãos.

- Assassinato. - Ela simplesmente comentou, fazendo Ser sorrir.

As duas largaram as armas e apertaram as mãos sentando-se em alguns colchonetes espalhados pela sala escura com poças enlameadas. Alguns instântes em silêncio e o único barulho que ouvia-se era gotas d'água, pingando proliferamente no saguão. Depois, o ranger da porta, que não importou muito ás duas, já que sabiam quem era.

Uma jovem baixinha, de cabelos escuros e repicados cobrindo parte do rosto, os lábios vermelhos e carnudos. Usava um vestido azul marinho longo até os tornozelos e tinha uma tatuagem de unicórnio nos mesmos.

- Nathiely. - Chamou Dandara, com um meio sorriso. - Já sabe do...

- ..Assassinato de Alam? - Cortou a jovem de nome Nathiely, cruzando os braços. - Sim, já soube. E também já soube que Madara irá escolher o escolhido se as mortes continuarem. Como se não soubessemos quem vai ser. - Murmurou, revirando os olhos e sentando-se ao lado de Ser, fulminando Dandara com olhares.

- Ah, claro que ser parente do mestre conta. - Continuou Ser por Nathiely, sem sentir nada. Confiava nas habilidades, e confiava que Madara, apesar de tudo, iria escolher uma das duas. Dandara podia ser fria e ótima na arte de espadas mas, pelo menos para a jovem, não sofrera o suficiente para chegar até lá. Porque era preciso sofrer para tornar-se uma pessoa fria e desapegar-se da própria vida á ponto de não ter medo da morte, coisa que sabia que a outra tinha.

E nisso concordava Nathiely. Ela não havia sofrido muito, mas o suficiente, e apaixonara-se, causando mais dor ainda. Sabia que não estava preparada e reconhecia isso, apenas Dandara não reconhecia.

Cada uma das três possuia defeitos e eram completamente diferentes, tanto nos meios quanto no ato final da cena que protagonizavam. Mas em algo concordavam, e era a disputa por poder, cada uma por seus motivos. Uma disputa rigorosa entre si, apenas por jamais terem ido uma com a cara da outra - talvez Nathiely, mas com certeza a jovem ainda não estava pronta, não nesse meio, nem mesmo nessa ceita secreta.

Ser era altamente eficaz em tudo o que fazia. Seu passado era mistério para toda e qualquer pessoa da organização, nem mesmo Madara sabia de onde ela viera. Uma beleza diferente e abundante fazia com que diversos homens da Astrum Argentum se encantassem com ela. Era fria e sabia muito bem como conseguir o que queria. Havia uma marca em seu coração, como se, algum dia, tivessem tentado arrancá-lo, e marcas de tiros e facas eram visiveis em suas costas. Não, ninguém quer uma mulher marcada, ela afirmava quando Nathiely a perguntava a respeito. Uma tatuagem em forma de cobra era visivel na cintura, e os cabelos jamais foram cortados. Os lábios, sempre carnudos e vermelhos, eram algo que muitos desejavam. Apesar de tudo, eram seus olhos que mais atraíam a atenção. Os olhos entre um lilaz é o transparente, opaco demais para ser transparente, escuro demais para ser lilaz - algo como _bordô_. Sua mira era perfeita, e nunca soube-se de alguém que sobrevivesse á ela, por isso era a favorita para ser a Escolhida.

Dandara era bem-sucedida e sempre sorria, ao minimo, com os elogios que faziam á ela. Seu passado também não era de fato conhecido, pelo simples fato da jovem ser reservada quanto ao assunto. A única coisa que se sabe escapou de Madara. Nas palavras, ele e a irmã foram criados por necrófilos fugitivos nos esgotos, e lá ela aprendeu o manejo de espada. Dandara também era uma beldade para os homens da Astrum Argentum e sabia usar seus dotes femininos para o que quisesse em qualquer momento. O cabelo negro com traços vermelhos não era raro, mas chegou a irritar alguns membros masculinos da Astrum Argentum que a escolhida dos Illuminati tivesse o mesmo estilo de cabelo da jovem - para eles, ela era rara e única, até então. A única coisa em Danda que incomodava as companheiras era a _Jesus Christ Pose_ mal-feita dela. O fato de ter concelhos do irmão sobre qualquer coisa, e ele a ajudar a se preparar, era algo que para as outras duas era tremendamente irritante, não só pelo fato de os parentes terem prioridade. Dandara era a melhor em armas brancas como espadas, e estava no segundo posto de preferência, perdendo apenas para Ser.

Nathiely era a mais.. Diferente de todas elas. Nunca o resultado de uma missão, por mais longa que fosse, chegara ao conhecimento de alguém que não fosse Uchiha Madara, e isso era confidencial, sendo que nem ao menos mostrara á sua irmã. Fora criada em um orfanato e dava saídas furtivas para a sede da Maçonaria, mesmo que ninguém soubesse o porque. Para tanto, permanecia a incógnita sobre Nathy. Uma tatuagem em forma de unicórnio nos tornozelos e sempre usando vestidos longos davam um ar exótico, mas não o suficiente para ser tratada como Ser ou Dandara. Não inspirava muita confiança, era impaciente e quase sempre era vista andando somente com Ser, por não ir muito com a cara da outra. Conhecida por ser muito traiçoeira, jamais houve sequer um boato de que Nathiely houvesse usado, seduzido ou sequer usado a Pose de Jesus Cristo. Admirava muito á Ser e Dandara, a única coisa que não dava certo entre ela e a última era _Madara_. Esse simples nome, que mudava tantas coisas! Apesar de todos os mistérios, jamais comentara-se de que Nathiely poderia ganhar e ser Escolhida. Não era preferencia, nem ao menos metade da de Dandara, quanto menos á de Ser.

- Bom, admito. - Murmurou a morena com os reflexos ruivos do cabelo cortado em V reluzindo á pouca luz da sala. - Mas ainda assim não será uma escolha. Será uma _prova_.

- Aposto que o maninho contou para ela qual será a prova! - Urrou Nathy, levantando-se e apontando para Danda, a aparência raivosa. Ser suspirou. Tudo aquilo ia começar de novo. - Sua.. sua...

- Continuem mais tarde, por favor. - Fez-se ouvir uma última voz, a qual Ser nem importou-se em virar, como as outras duas. Ela reconhecia de quem era aquela voz, e, mesmo que involuntariamente, sorria ao ver o dono dela, por isso sequer conseguia mirá-lo. - Nathiely, visita. Dandara, seu irmão chama.

Mirando Danda furiosamente, a jovem de cabelos repicados acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça e passou sem olhar para trás. A outra revirou os olhos, acenou para os dois que ficavam na sala e seguiu o caminho pelo caminho mais distânte o possível de Nathiely.

- Domo arigato gozamazu, Itachi-sempai. - Disse a morena, fechando os olhos e atirando a faca que tinha em mãos no boneco de palha. Não precisava ver. Sabia que tinha acertado.

- Não me agradeça, garota.

- Ser. - Ela murmurou, ainda de olhos fechados, deitando-se no chão e cruzando os braços.

- O que?

- Meu nome, Ser. - A jovem continuou, abrindo os olhos. Itachi era sempre assim. Vestia o traje da Astrum Argentum, os cabelos negros lindos e os olhos cor-de-sangue. Era lindo. Como sabia que faria, Ser suprimiu um sorriso. Balançando a cabeça, o outro saiu do quarto, fechando a porta. Ela achou melhor. Assim poderia praticar sua mira sem distrações. Um segundo e cinco facas atiradas.

Mais cinco facas, uma em cima da outra, no coração do boneco de palha.

**oOo**

- Não podemos errar desta vez. - A voz soou e o eco veio logo em seguida. Estavam em um túnel de esgoto, o som de carros ácima deles, eram carroças levando mantimentos á mercados e estalagens. - Sabe o que fazer, não sabe?

- Sim, sei. - Outra voz.

- E lembre-se, o Conclave não pode descobrir. Não podemos parar até a escolha de hierofante e, depois, poderemos prosseguir sem pressa, se nosso candidato for escolhido. - A palavra escolhido teve um eco enorme. Logo depois, o rasgo de uma faca e um corpo caindo na água. Não se via nada naquela escuridão, mas pode-se imaginar o que aconteceu. Um grito sufocado, e depois o silêncio. Um silêncio sepulcral. Um silêncio de _morte_...

* * *

**Ok, seei que tem gente - se tem - que não apareceu, mas sendo este o primeiro capítulo, achei melhor não exagerar, nhé :D**

Conclave - **Conselho das Sociedades Secretas, formado por Anciões.**

Tarebe - **Local onde mora o xeique, seus discipulos e o médio Shadhiliya.**

**Esperemos pelo próximo capítulo, chama-se a Hora mais Sombria x3  
**

**Dependendo da quantidade de comentários, eu continuo.. Ou não.. Se não, ainda teremos no Fanfics de Fichas mas, é claro, com outros personagens ¬¬"**

**

* * *

**_Se você não tem medo da noite, é hora de começar a ter.. Afinal, é a 'Hora mais Sombria__' que estamos atravessando.._

_No próximo capítulo, tome muito cuidado, não fuja, espere indolor a morte vier e lhe acalmar..  
_


End file.
